With the proliferation of small electronic equipment with video shooting features (for example, smartphones, video cameras etc.), videos are shot in a variety of environments. Because a video camera sometimes wobbles at the time of video shooting, various measures are proposed to compensate the displacement. For example, measures such as incorporating an optical unit for displacement compensation into a device, compensating the displacement by image processing and the like are proposed.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique to easily create a digest picture and increase the efficiency of editing in an information processing device. Specifically, a cut signal is generated corresponding to event data, and moving images for a specified period are cut off. It is thereby possible to obtain effects such as cutting out the moving images at appropriate positions while shooting the moving images and sequentially create moving image files (for example, see the paragraph 0046 in Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 2 discloses an electronic camera that performs frame alignment accurately, avoiding a subject from being out of the frame. Specifically, the moving speed is calculated from the movement of an image of interest, and, in accordance with the speed of the image of interest, the zoom size (imaging area) is enlarged when the movement of the image of interest is large, and the zoom size is reduced when it is small.